Nnoitra Gilga's Reminder of the Gods
by zfemocheese
Summary: This is my first story on this site and I wanted it to be at least good. My friend reviewed it and said she liked it so I decided to upload it as my first story. I hope you like this.


I simply cannot stand this anymore. There is no foe greater than I am. There is no creature greater than I. There is no living being that can match to my power! Yet, I am still treated as if I need nurturing! Such filth and scum who believes this shall be corrected. I am an Espada! I have been privileged a new and evolved body, which can outmatch the largest of foes! I've become something a normal Hollow could only dream of becoming! Though, even she doesn't see it. She doesn't believe in my ways. She's not on the same page as I am! She could never understand me! Never!

So pathetic, Neliel. I do not understand how such a snake like her could ever think she is superior to me! Me! I could not even begin to think where she would ever get this superior confidence from. A woman leading over a man is such garbage. Such blasphemy! Even by the likes of the one woman I hate most in this world. She's nothing but a walking pile of confidence and garbage! How could Lord Aizen see anything in this woman? It's giving me a headache just thinking about her little smart ass comments and her constant nagging! It's stuck to me. She's become a voice inside my head! Nothing makes my head ache more than the voice of that witch telling me what's right and what's wrong! I'm no mere child!

Why though? She doesn't stop me yet she lectures me for it. If she really hated it, she would stop me from continuing? None of this makes sense to me anymore. None of this! It's so hard to even get my mind off of this subject. Even in my mind it's just a thought that refuses to leave my body. It's my own parasite. It's the kind that won't ever leave. It'll be there until I die. Hm, now I feel strange. I'm talking to myself again. My eyes have just been closed. A simple rest, if I may say, lying against Santa Teresa in the middle of the desert. The sky was very gloomy, just as it always has been. The moon seemed bigger than it normally did, as it hung up in the grey sky. I couldn't help but smirk as I noticed a bunch of slaughtered Vasto Lorde class arrancars in front of me. "They should know I pity no one."

Once I was ready, I got up from my spot, and slid my hands through the rings around Santa Teresa. After pulling it out of the ground and having the hilt, I turned my back to the arrancars as I was ready to leave. That's when I saw her. I gave Neliel a look of disgust, letting her know I did not want to even see her, let alone listen to her little lectures. She simply took a few steps towards me, then saying "Nnoitra." in a sorrowful. I simply rolled my eyes, ready for whatever she was going to say. She sighed and simply closed her eyes. "Why do you continue to do this? What do you see in your meaningless killing?" I simply could not believe she asked me this. I widened my eyes and simply let out a loud and menacing laugh. I looked over to her, and noticed her face didn't change, other than her eyes looking right at me. They seemed to not have any kind of encouraging look on them. They were simply dead-like eyes.

"Meaningless?" I said very enthusiastically, holding my hand over my eye patch. "You really think I kill for no reason? What a foolish thought!" She still looked at me as if she had no emotion. She then said "Then give me your reason." I could not stand to see her standing before me. She may be of higher rank, but I still don't need to be lectured. I gave her the look she is exerting towards me, and replied "These Hollows are stupider than ever." I looked over to the mess of blood, with the arrancars lying in the middle of it. "It's a continuous cycle out here, in this desert full of beasts. It's killing to live or be killed." I said, looking back to her. "We, however, have grown beyond these pathetic and lesser beings. We have infinite power! We are gods! They, on the other hand, do not realize the difference in our power. They must be shown it. If the Hollows don't remember it, then I will continue to remind them! I will kill all the Hollows in Hueco Mundo if I have to! I will not let them forget that we are stronger than them. I want them to cower at the very sight of me! I want them to quiver in fear!"

Soon after, Neliel simply sighed and walked away, saying "I see. It seems that you will never change. I pity you for that." Did she just say she pity's me? That little witch! I clenched Santa Teresa very tightly, and simply glared at her. It was a look of rage, just from the feel of it. "What did you just say? You damn woman!" I ran right at her, swinging Santa Teresa above my head down to her. She turned herself towards me, holding up her Zanpakto with one arm, completely halting Santa Teresa's attack. I looked at her with a mixed expression of surprised and enraged. She simply looked right into my eye and said to me "You're so hopeless Nnoitra, but I don't hate you." She pushed me away, using her Gamuza to push me away. Catching myself, about five feet away from where I originally stood, I looked up. She wasn't even there anymore. How irritating. I closed my eyes and placed my hand over my head. "Stupid Woman."


End file.
